Pulse: Mutant By Fate Hero By Choice
by venom458
Summary: The story of Pulse, a man, a mutant, a hero. Featuring cameos by Deadpool, Daredevil, and many many more. Please read and review.


_I've got an idea for a fan fic but I want some peoples opinions for I start. My idea is for an original character, a mutant to be more exact. He starts off as a street hero in New York but eventually he becomes well known and has encounters with some very popular cough wade cough characters. I posted his bio below._

_Bio:_

_Name: Brian Thomas_

_Alias: Pulse_

_Powers: The ability to harness all forms of energy such as electricity, solar, plasma, etc. The ability to release this energy from his body at his will. Enhanced strength and agility. Uses jet like propulsion to fly._

_Weapons: Gauntlet like blasters worn on his wrists which allow him to better control his powers and channel energy through his body increasing his natural strength. A single vibranium laced handle which he can channel energy through to form a two sided weapon very similar to a light saber._

_Residency: New York, USA _

_The Beginning ( Kinda )_

_Pulse stood on top of a building watching over his city, New York City. Boom! _

_"Finally some action!" _

_Pulse leaps into action quickly his long black hair flying through the night. As he approaches the bank where the explosion was heard he sees a couple of guys in masks smuggling crates of money._

_"Hey ad least I'm not meeting Deadpool in the first issue like everyone else does. Oh yeah no breaking the fourth wall, sorry." _

_With that Pulse leaps into action electrocuting one of the thugs as he gives another an uppercut. Three of them began to surround him when he pulls out the Pulse staff. _

_"Hmm, what'll be boys? How about raw solar energy?"_

_With that he energizes his staff and precedes to hand the crooks the worst beating they'd seen (excluding the time FF gave Venom a beat down for threatening to kill Deadpool in the next issue.) He slashes one's legs with a wide sweeping slash simultaneously slashing one across the neck. The third one witnessing this attempts to run but falls to victim to a well placed optic blast._

_"Well that was easy but I wonder who these guys were working for."_

_At that exact moment a knife is thrown and Pulse barely manages to deflect it with his staff._

"_I'll give you three guesses loser"_

"_Bring it baldy", Pulse says with a grin._

_With that the fight of the century ( well ad least this chapter ) began. Fighting from a distance Bullseye was throwing knife after knife at Pulse who was barely managing to dodge and deflect them._

_"Enough"_

_"Really, I was just getting started", laughed Bullseye as he threw the toothpick he was chewing on at Pulse._

_The toothpick clipped Pulse in the left leg causing a nasty gash. Fed up Pulse fired two plasma blast behind Bullseye._

_"Missed me idiot"_

_Suddenly a brick wall fell on top of Bullseye. Knowing he wasn't finished Pulse charged his staff with electricity. Two well placed swings was all it took to down Bullseye. Pulse walked away confident that was the last he'd seen of Bullseye._

_""_

_One last knife hits Pulse square in the back. Pulse catches a glimpse of a tall figure in all red walking towards him._

_"Rookie", Daredevil muttered as Pulse passed out._

_Next issue: Daredevil! Electra! and Hulk?_

Pulse began to come to trying to figure out where the & he was. 

"I see you're finally waking up"

"Where am I"

"Bullseye almost killed you. I found you and brought you back here so you could heal up", Daredevil stated between swings of his bill clubs.

"Mind if I train with you", Pulse said wanting to redeem himself.

"No offense kid but you'd stand no chance, as of right now"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"

"Relax it's not a knock. You've got a lot of power but you've got to learn to use it if we're going to take him out." 

"Who's he"? Pulse asked puzzled.

"The man behind the robbery of course. The Kingpin."

So for the next week Daredevil trained Pulse. They did everything from fighting blindfolded to meditation. Until finally it happened.

"When will you learn Pulse that you cant beat me"

"Got you"

At that moment Pulse fired a plasma blast at Daredevil who easily dodged it. But that was the distraction as Daredevil came down directly on Pulse's staff.

"Checkmate"

"Looks like you're ready. Time to kill a Kingpin.

Pulse and Daredevil sped across the city moving from rooftop to rooftop. They stopped when they got close to Kingpins tower.

"Ok we've got two chances", said Daredevil. "We can scale the tower, try not to fall to our death ( later on Pulse will be able to fly but he's yet to discover this power ), pray we don't get fried by his security systems, and then find and take out Kingpin."

"What's the other option?" 

"We kick in the front door and go through anyone who gets in our way."

"I like that one," Pulse said as he fired two optic blast at the steel doors of the tower.

Thus it began Pulse and Daredevil battled their way through wave after wave of thugs.

"What floor are we on," Pulse asked as he disposed of two thugs with both ends of his staff.

"The 49th Kingpin is right above us"

"Let's end this."

As they bust through the doors there was Wilson Fisk aka Kingpin waiting for them.

"Awe nice of you two to join us," Fisk said with s wide smile on his face.

"Obviously your so terrified you don't know what the hell is going on. It's just you and us butterball," Pulse said readying himself to take out the Kingpin.

"Awe how young and naive you to prove to me. You see the first rule of being a good businessman is always have a good business plan."

With that Elektra and Deadpool jumped from the ceiling attacking DD and Pulse.

"Daredevil leave now and I won't be forced to kill you," Elektra said swinging her katanas at Daredevil waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Elektra we both know you can't beat me," yelled Daredevil.

"What are you supposed to be?" Pulse asked between firing plasma blast.

"The name's Deadpool, but you can call me Mr. Deadpool, or as your mom calls me Daddy."

"I'll kill you"

Pulse began swinging his staff which was charged with solar energy at Deadpool. Dp was counting on this. He waited on Pulse to make a mistake and capitalized on it. He preceded to knee Pulse in the stomach following it up with an uppercut to the jaw. At this point Deadpool began to dominate Pulse, connecting with blow after blow.

"Come on you fight like a girl. Get some backbone," Deadpool said as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Get bent freak" 

With that Pulse charged his whole body with electricity. The effects of this were amazing as the electricity rapidly increased the speed of his heartbeat. This caused him to begin to move at incredible speeds or "Pulse" if you will. Dp had no chance as Pulse connected with blow after blow and blast after blast. Finally he had Deadpool pinned to the ground with his fully charged electric staff inches away from Deadpool's throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't electrocute you to death," Pulse stated calmly almost mocking Deadpool.

"Kid the Kingpin's getting away," Daredevil said having all ready knocked out Elektra.

"This isn't over," Pulse said kicking Deadpool in the head knocking him out.

Daredevil and Pulse easily caught up with Kingpin. Knowing when he's beat Kingpin surrendered. The heroes tied him up and left him for the police who were all ready in route. 

"Nice job back there kid," Daredevil said as the duo were leaving the tower. 

Suddenly out of nowhere an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Pulse asked?

"Hulk smash!!"

"If that's who I think it is are night is just beginning," Daredevil said with terror in his voice.

_Next issue: Pulse vs. Hulk and this one won't end how you think_

"What is that thing," Pulse asked as he and Daredevil approached the Hulk?

"He's the Hulk and he's probably going to kill us. Listen kid hang back. You're young and can still do a lot of good stuff. Me I'm coming to the end of the road. I'm going to try and stop this thing and if he destroys me then kill it. You understand me? Kill it."

Pulse just shook his head yes shocked at what he'd just heard. Daredevil attempted to sneak attack Hulk. Bad idea, all this did was make Hulk angry. He preceded to bead on Daredevil like he was cockroach facing a flyswatter. Finally Pulse had seen enough. DD was his friend, his mentor, and the closest thing the 19 year old had ever had to a dad.

"Hey Jolly Green Giant eat this!"

Pulse let loose unleashing a solar blast that would have scared the crap out of even Havok. Hulk was just standing there. 

"Ok so that didn't work," Pulse said shocked.

Pulse decided to use the same trick he used against Deadpool. Moving with incredible speed Pulse hit Hulk with a barrage of punches, kicks, staff strikes, and energy blasts. Hulk wasn't impressed. In the middle of the barrage Hulk swatted down Pulse like he was a fly. Pulse got up and fired an electric blast at Hulk and to his surprise Hulk staggered back. The battle was beginning to take its toll, but surveying himself Pulse realized he was in much worse shape. To his estimation he had 2 broken ribs, a broken jaw, he'd dislocated his knee, and had a concussion.

Hulk sensing this went in for the kill, but just as he was about to deliver the final blow to crescent shaped disks hit Hulk in the shoulders.

"Moonknight right?" Pulse asked?

"Yeah pleased to meet you,"

So Pulse and Moonknight attacked Hulk together hoping a combined onslaught would be enough to take him down. They were wrong. Five minutes later Pulse and Mk were both standing face to face with what they were sure would be pure death. 

Suddenly Hulk went flying across the street, then he was hit with appeared to be playing cards that exploded. Yep, you guessed it there were Luke Cage and Gambit going toe to toe with Hulk. 

"Let's help them," Pulse said fired up.

By now DD was up and ready for another round. So the five heroes took on the big green behemoth... and lost. Eventually Hulk tired of beating on them and left. 

"Well that's not how I envisioned that one going," Cage said rubbing his head.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Pulse asked.

So stories were exchanged. Gambit had left the X-men looking for something new, the Secret Avengers had disbanded thus Luke Cage not being busy and, Moonknight was on patrol when he heard the commotion.

"So you guys doing anything for oh I don't know the next year?" Pulse asked with what he thought was a great idea.

Next issue: Five street heroes teaming up, what could go wrong?

The next day... 

"So what are we going to call this ragtag group," Moonknight asked?

"How 'bout Gambit 'nd 'da thievies," Gambit said.

"Uh, no," Daredevil said must to the relief of the rest of the group.

"We're the Night Watchers," Pulse stated firmly.

"I like it. So who's the leader?" Luke Cage asked?

Everyone looked at Pulse.

"Whoa hold on guys. Why me? I'm the least experienced of all of us."

"Yes, but this was your idea and you're the most powerful," Daredevil said.

"Whoa me? I don't know about this. Ok fine I'll do it, but that still leaves us with one problem. We need a base."

" I think I can take care of that," Moonknight said.

In a few minutes they were at Moonknight's tower.

"Uh bro, why is everyone thing shaped like crescents?" Pulse asked?

"It's my thing leave me alone," Moonknight said blushing under his mask.

"Hate to interrupt," Gambit said looking at the city monitoring system. " But we got trouble."

So the Shadow Watchers were off to protect the city. 

"Ok so Venom, The Green Goblin, and Sabertooth are attacking the city. Here's the plan Cage and Moonknight you take Venom. Gambit and Daredevil you've got the Green Goblin. Leave the retarded puppy to me," Pulse said leaping into action.

Thus the battle began with MK throwing two crescent bombs at Venom which exploded on impact. This gave Cage the opening he needed throwing a car on top of the allready weakened symbiote. Gambit had managed to knock down the Goblin's glider but he and Gambit were having trouble with the Goblin's Goblin bombs. Meanwhile the real battle was taking place a few yards away. Pulse swung his staff at Sabertooth but missed. At that point Sabertooth slashed Pulse across the arm. Sabertooth was tearing apart Pulse at this point and he knew he needed to think of something. At that point he charged his body with electricity knocking Sabertooth off of him. Using this opening to his advantage he fired twenty rapid optic blast as Sabertooth after which Sabertooth was literally smoking. Now let's put that healing factor of yours to the test. He fired a solar blast at Sabertooth hitting him square in the chest.

"It's over Sabertooth you've lost."

"Look again runt."

Surveying the scene Pulse was horrified at what he saw. Moonknight was out cold and Venom was feeding on Luke Cage. Gambit was down bleeding from the mouth due to what Pulse assumed was a Goblin Bomb and Daredevil and GG were locked in hand to hand combat with the Goblins enhanced strength getting the best of DD.

"No I can't let this happen!!" 

Pulse stuck his staff straight through Sabertooths chest. He then let loose with a continual electric blast on Green Goblin immobilizing him. Finally he turned his attention to Venom. He focused all of his energy into one thin powerful solar blast cutting off venom's head. Before he could grow it back he cut him in half with the current. He then put both of his hands on the ground sending an electric current through the ground to the remains of Venom's body incinerating his remains. Exhausted Pulse passed out.

"Finally 


End file.
